Dark Origin
Dark Origin is the second Quest in the second Chapter of the Story Event Blood and Venom: Symbiomancer. It is succeeded by Airborne Pathogen. Battles Beginner= |-|Normal= |-|Heroic= |-|Master= |-|Epic= |-|Symbiote= Quotes *''Doctor Voodoo: That should buy us some time... What happened to him Jeannine?'' *''Guillotine: I found him adrift in the forbidden territories.'' *''Doctor Voodoo: He must have ended up there after our conflict with Thanos. He...'' *''Guillotine: Is that why he cannot be awakened? Because of the mad titan?'' —Upon starting the Quest ---- *''Doctor Voodoo: Yes. Stephen performed a spell that helped the Summoner defeat Thanos, but it involved casting his astral form out of his body. Without it he will never awaken, but it looks like someone want him well and truly dead if his wounds are any indication. Without a body to come back to, the astral form is vulnerable.'' *''Venom: HIM! THE SSSSORCERER!'' *''Doctor Voodoo: Who is this sorcerer you speak of?'' *''Venom: The one who tried to kill your wizard! He comes for all of ussss...'' *''La Fleur du Mal: **Let me drink of the fallen's blood. All you need know persists in his plasma** **If the malfeasant speaks truth, I will know of it with one drop!**'' —During the Quest ---- *''Guillotine: How will Stephen's blood tell you anything about this "sorcerer" Venom speaks of?'' *''La Fleur du Mal: **Blood is the sinew of body and mind!**'' *''Guillotine: I will not spill the blood of a good man simply to feed your hunger. There are plenty of evildoers around to feast upon.'' *''Doctor Voodoo: The sword may be right, Jeannine. Stephen cast out his astral form, but as long as his body remains intact, he is still connected to it. If we can tap into this connection, it may shed some light on who this "sorcerer" is and what he wants.'' *''Guillotine: One taste of his blood the sword will want more, Jericho. There is no going back. It will long for it always.'' *''Doctor Voodoo: A risk I am prepared to take. As long as the sword remains in your posession, I am not concerned.'' —During the Quest ---- *''Guillotine: Very well. I will spill a drop, and you will tell us what you discover. HUNHG! Speak, blade.'' *''La Fleur du Mal: **His spirit is caged... It gives only fragments!**'' *''Guillotine: Let me listen.'' —During the Quest ---- *''Guillotine: Assimilate... Symbiomancer... Oh no... Jericho, this is very very bad. Before the Grandmaster rose to power and used the Sentinels as his enforcers, the Collector used the symbiotes as his own personal army. The Grandmaster wasn't fond of his brother's pets and their penchant for disobedience, so he locked them in a prison of his own design. The symbiotes have been there for years, chaotic. Unorganized. Unable to find a lifeform with which to form symbiosis. Until one found them...'' *''Doctor Voodoo: The sorcerer...'' —During the Quest ---- *''Guillotine: Indeed. Whoever he is, he's used his magic to unseal the prison and bond with the symbiotes by choice. He wields their power alongside his command of the mystic arts. He's... I can hear something else... Plague?'' *''La Fleur du Mal: **Trapped! Destroy the flesh and become one! Assimilate!**'' *''Carnage: < A plague, you say? > < Some might call me a liberator. To be free from the burden of thought is perhaps the greates gift one could give. >'' *''Venom: SEE! HE SPEAKS THROUGH THE ASSIMILATED! WE WON'T BE ONE OF THEM!'' *''Doctor Voodoo: Summoner! we must defeat this demon and buy ourselves some time!'' —Before fighting Carnage (Boss) Rewards Beginner= * *10 Klyntar Strands * - Exploration= *x2 Tier 2 Mutant ISO-8 * * * }} |-|Normal= * *15 Klyntar Strands * - Exploration= *x3 Tier 2 Mutant ISO-8 * * * }} |-|Heroic= * *20 Klyntar Strands * - Exploration= *x3 Tier 3 Science ISO-8 * * * }} |-|Master= |-|Epic= |-|Symbiote= Navigation